


Devil's Contract (King Dice x Reader)

by SaturnRings004



Series: King And Queen [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnRings004/pseuds/SaturnRings004
Summary: You two were completely different. He is a heart, you're a club. You can't see each other unless you're outside the kingdoms. How can you live like this?***First book in my King Dice x Reader series, King and Queen!Cuphead AU in which the characters are separated by card (more info inside the story).***Find this story on Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/644075419-devil%27s-contract-king-dice-x-reader-king-and-queen***WARNING: In this book there may be some harsh language, mild gore, kidnap, things like that! You have been warned!





	1. ~ Exploring The Outside ~

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is,,, my first fanfiction I’ve published before. I think? At least my first Cuphead one I’ve published lol.  
> This all basically takes place in an AU that I made where the characters are separated into kingdoms, which are based on cards (so there are four kingdoms; the Diamond Kingdom, the Spade Kingdom, the Heart Kingdom, and the Club Kingdom).  
> You, the reader, lives in the Club Kingdom, the princess - your mother is the queen, and she’s very strict. King Dice is the prince of the Heart Kingdom.  
> For those of you who don’t know; (Y/N) = Your Name  
> Also, sorry if this is kinda shitty, I don’t really know how to start this ^^’  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> \---  
> Find this story on Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/644075419-devil%27s-contract-king-dice-x-reader-king-and-queen

You and your friends were walking through the kingdom streets, laughing. Your friend Apryl had just told a joke, and it was quite funny.  
“Oh, Apryl, that was hilarious,” you laughed.  
Lacy smiled. “That was pretty funny,” she agreed.  
“Um, guys,” Eliza said, cutting in. “We’re getting close to the kingdom borders, shouldn’t we turn back? Your mom said we’re not allowed to leave,” she said, nodding to you.  
“It’s our chance!” Heidi said quietly, her eyes shining. “We can leave just for a bit, be in the main gathering place for the kingdoms. It’ll be fun!”  
“We’re not wearing our kingdom symbol, though,” Apryl protested. “We’d need to get them before leaving, and the Queen wouldn’t let us get them.”  
“I can grab them,” you offered. “I know where she keeps them. I can sneak in, get them, and sneak back out.”  
“She has ours?” Eliza said in surprise. “I thought our parents had them...”  
“Mom asked your parents for them,” you said, shuffling your feet. “So that you guys couldn’t sneak out with me if I wanted to leave.”  
“I won’t ask you to risk getting them for us,” Heidi said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble, (Y/N).”  
“It’s fine, I can do it,” you responded. “I’ll be back.”  
You made your way back to the castle. You went in, wandering towards your mother’s room. The door was open slightly. You peeked in, seeing no one was in there. You slid in and started rummaging through your mother’s things.  
Pretty soon you found the badges. You smiled, and quickly left, slipping them into your pocket. You hurried back down the halls, passing your mother, who gave you an odd look. You waved to her, and went to find your friends.  
You headed to the edge of the kingdom, where your friends were still waiting. “(Y/N), you’re back!” Apryl said. “Did you get the badges?”  
You pulled out the badges, holding them in between your fingers like cards. “Yup,” you said, grinning. “C’mon, let’s go.”  
You passed them out. Everyone attached them to their shirts, and you guys left the town. You hid your face from the guards - if they saw your face, they would most certainly tell your mother. You had never been out of the kingdom before, and you wanted to leave!  
You gasped once you guys got out. “Woah,” you said in amazement.  
“I forgot, you’ve never been out of the kingdom before,” Lacy said. “Your mom’s really strict, isn’t she?”  
“Yeah,” you grumbled. “Anyways, come on!”  
You rushed off, not aware that your friends hadn’t followed you. They hadn’t seen where you had gone. You looked around as you walked, your eyes shining. There were trading posts everywhere. So many people from different kingdoms were around.  
You realized your friends weren’t with you, so you started looking around for them. They were nowhere to be found. You sighed; it was fine. You were fine being alone for a bit. You’d find them later.  
You continued to wander around. You looked at the different trading posts, seeing various kinds of jewelry, food, fabrics. There were so many bright colours everywhere. It was beautiful. You loved it. Why did your mom try to keep you from this?  
“Hey, girlie,” you turned to see a man standing there. “What kingdom ya belong to, huh? Club? Nice, nice. Wanna come with me back to the Diamond Kingdom?”  
“Er, no thanks,” you said.  
“C’mon, c’mon, it’ll be fine!” he said, grabbing your wrist. “I won’t let anyone see ya coming in, or you could hide yer badge.”  
“No,” you said, trying to take your wrist out of his grasp. “We’re not allowed to go to other kingdoms. Leave me alone.”  
“Come on, girlie, I won’t hurt you,” he said, tightening his grasp on her wrist. “Let’s go.”  
“Get off me,” you said, shoving him back with your other hand, but he still had his wrist clasped around your arm. “Let go!”  
He tried to pull you towards the Diamond Kingdom, but you let out a yell. Eyes were drawn towards you two, and he let go, fleeing towards the kingdom. You glared at him as he ran. Your friends rushed forward.  
“(Y/N)! There you are!” Heidi said, exasperated. “What happened?”  
“This man tried to drag me to the Diamond Kingdom,” you hissed quietly. “He left, though.”  
“Let’s tell your mom,” Eliza instantly said. “She’ll confront the Diamond King and get that man executed.”  
“No!” the rest of you said.  
“We can’t let my mom know I was out here!” you said.  
“We can’t let the Queen know we let her out here either!” Apryl replied. “No, we can’t go to the Queen this time, Eliza.”  
“We can just send a letter to the Diamond King,” you replied. “It’ll be fine.”  
Eliza looked nervous, but she agreed. The five of you stayed in a group while you walked around. People glanced at you guys as you walked past, some realizing you were the Club Princess. You hoped they wouldn’t mention it to any other royalty who could tell your mother...  
“Woah, look,” Apryl whispered in your ear, pointing over to a post nearby. “It’s the Heart Prince!”  
You turned your head, not seeing who she was talking about. You’d heard of the other royalty in the kingdoms, but your mother never let you see them. She never let you see any pictures of them, or go to the annual kingdom meeting to meet them.  
“Where?” you asked.  
“There!” she hissed, pointing to someone wearing a purple suit.  
You blinked, looking at him. He appeared to be looking at a magic trading post, mainly at the cards. He was wearing various shades of purple, and he had a dice for his head. You quickly looked away as he looked up towards you.  
“Oh, (Y/N),” Apryl said in a teasing voice, nudging you.  
“Shut up!” you said, your face a bright red. “Leave me alone!”  
Apryl laughed. “I’m just joking,” she chuckled.  
You stuck your tongue out at her before glancing back over at the prince. He was looking back at the cards, and he seemed to have bought one of the decks. He looked up and glanced at you, the two of you making eye contact.  
You weren’t going to lie - he was pretty cute.  
\---  
A/N: Ooof I feel like that was kinda bad, sorry xD If you have any criticism for me, just leave it below! I’ll try to take everything into consideration!  
I do have the next few chapters already typed out, but I’m not going to publish them all at once. Still, if you have criticism, I’ll edit it into the chapters!  
Thanks for reading!


	2. ~ Meeting ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother catches you, and you flee back outside the kingdom. There, you meet an interesting person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back to the second chapter of Devil’s Contract! I don’t have too much to say, so just enjoy!  
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink
> 
> Also, please note that all these A/N were made for the Wattpad version of the story, and were also made awhile ago! I've been working on this story for about a month, so some of them date back there, haha

You noticed it was getting late, so you and your friends decided to leave and head home. You slipped into the kingdom, earning a strange look from the guards. Your friends walk halfway to the castle with you, then wave, heading back to their own houses.  
You walked down the streets, looking at the sunset. It was pretty. You soon got to the castle, and remembered that you hadn’t gotten the badges back from your friends. You shook your head. You’d just have to get them tomorrow.  
You pulled the badge off, putting it in your pocket as you walked into the castle. Servants passed by as you headed towards your room down the large halls. Your mother stopped you about halfway to your room.  
“My room. Now,” she snarled. “We need to talk.”  
You were confused and worried. What did she need to talk about? You nodded silently, following her to her room. She locked the door behind you as you stood there, arms crossed. She turned around and glared at you.  
“Where were you?” she hissed. “I had guards looking all over for you! No one could find you.”  
“Sorry,” you muttered.  
“Where were you?” she asked again.  
“With my friends,” you said, giving her a bored look. “I told you that, mom.”  
“Don’t you sass me!” she said sharply. “You weren’t anywhere in the kingdom, were you? You left the kingdom!”  
“No, I didn’t,” you said quickly.  
“Then where is your club badge?” she questioned, putting her hands on her hips. “And your friends? They’re all gone from the hiding place I put them in.”  
“I don’t know where they are,” you replied, narrowing your eyes slightly to try and seem convincing. “We were hanging out all over the kingdom.”  
“Empty your pockets,” your mother said, stepping forward. “Right now.”  
You huffed. “I don’t have to listen to you, mom!”  
“I am your queen and your mother!” she snapped, walking up to you. “Empty your pockets, prove to me that you don’t have the badges.”  
“No,” you said, stepping back.  
Quick like a snake, she reached forward and grabbed your arm. The same one that man had grabbed. You winced slightly, and she reached her hand into your pocket, pulling out your badge. She held it up triumphantly.  
“Ha!” she said. “You did leave!”  
She dropped your arm, and you rubbed it with your other hand. It hurt worse now. She looked at the badge, then glanced at you. She narrowed her eyes as she put the badge down on the dresser nearby.  
“So what happened?” she growled. “Who hurt your arm?”  
“It’s nothing,” you said quickly. “I just wasn’t paying attention and I fell, I hit my arm as I fell. It’s nothing much.”  
“You winced when I grabbed your wrist. Stop lying to me, (Y/N),” she said, her eyes narrowed to slits.  
“I don’t have to tell you anything!” you protested. “Just let me go to bed, mother!”  
She stalked forward to come face to face with you. “Don’t talk to me like that!” she said, quickly raising her hand to smack you across the face.  
You stumbled back, holding your face. You let out a small gasp, looking up at her. She didn’t look like she regretted it. You narrowed your eyes, then shoved past her. You ran to your room, locking the door behind you as you collapsed onto your bed, sobbing.  
“It’s not fair!” you said quietly to yourself. “I never wanted this! I just want to be normal. I don’t want to be royalty...”  
You sobbed quietly on your bed. You wanted this nightmare to end. You just wanted it to be over. Your mother was never fair. She always tried to hold you captive, she never let you do anything. Tears still streaming down your face, you sat up.  
You got up quietly. You changed into a black t-shirt, black jeans, and furred, black boots. You grabbed a dark jacket, wrapping it around yourself. You unlocked the door, cautiously peeking out. No one was around.  
You walked out and started to quickly walk down the hall. You avoided eye contact, despite the fact that some servants tried to talk to you. You left the castle, making your way to the edge of the kingdom. You walked quickly and briskly, tears still falling down your face.  
You stopped at the doors. You didn’t have your badge, so of course, no one would know what kingdom you belonged to. It would attract many more creeps, but you’d gotten creeps even when you had your badge. It was fine.  
You walked out the doors, ignoring the guards asking where your badge was. It was colder than you expected outside the kingdom. The cold wind whipped at your face, your tears stinging against your face. You stood there numbly for a moment before starting off.  
Most of the posts were closed, as it was dark at this point. A few were still open, including one that had a place to sit. It was like a bar, but you had no money, so you just sat down and put your head in your arms. The bartender, a pirate, walked up to you.  
“Ya alright?” he asked. “Y’ look pretty upset there, kiddo.”  
“It’s not fair,” you mumbled into your arms.  
“What?”  
“It’s not fair,” you said again, leaning up slightly so he could hear you better.  
“What’s not fair?” he questioned, starting to clean a glass with a rag. He noticed she didn’t have a badge. “Where’s yer badge?”  
“My mom has it,” you grumbled. “She took it from me.”  
“No badge’ll attract weirdos,” he commented.  
You let out a sharp laugh. “Already attracted one with my badge.”  
“That was you?” He seemed a bit surprised. “Well. So yer from the Club Kingdom, eh? Why’d yer mom take your badge?”  
“She’s strict, doesn’t want me going out here,” you sighed.  
He was silent for a moment before speaking. “Club Princess, huh?”  
You looked up, confused. “How’d you know?”  
“Oh, please, kiddo, everyone knows that the Club Queen doesn’t let her daughter leave the kingdom,” he said, setting the cup down. “So, don’t like yer mother?”  
“No!” you said, sitting up. “I hate her!”  
“Woah, kiddo, calm down,” he said, holding his hands out. “Say, why’s your face so red? You okay?”  
You sighed, slumping back down. “Crying,” you said simply.  
“Mm,” he said. “Well, be careful, kiddo. Especially out here at night. It can get dangerous. If ya need anything, just let me know.”  
He walked off to serve someone who had walked up on the other end of the bar. You heard some hushed whispers, but ignored it. You just sat there, head still in your arms, thinking. You’d have to go home eventually, and you did not want to know how that would turn out.  
“Hey,” you heard someone sit down next to you. “You okay?”  
You looked up, seeing the dice-headed guy from earlier, the Heart Prince, sitting next to you. “Er, yeah,” you said quietly, quickly looking away.  
“You look pretty sad,” he said. “Need some company?” You were quiet. “So, you’re the Club Princess?”  
You were a bit surprised before figuring that he had heard you and the bartender talking. “Yeah,” you replied.  
“Glad to finally meet you,” he said. “Care for a drink?”  
You looked up. “You’re being really nice,” you commented.  
He let out a small laugh. “What, did you expect me to be stuck up? Nah. My dad just makes me act like that, but I hate it.”  
You sat up, a small smile on your face. “Sure, I could go for a drink,” you said, answering his first question.  
He got you (F/D), while he got himself a cup of tea. “What’s your name?” he asked as you two sat there.  
“(Y/N), what’s yours?” you ask.  
“Dice.”  
\---  
A/N: And end chapter! If you have any criticism, don’t be afraid to tell me~


	3. ~ Sleepover ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to the kingdom after talking to Dice, and go to talk to Apryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm just going to do an update spam with all the chapters I have up on Wattpad so that they're caught up if you only want to read it on this lol but after that I have quite a lot to work on, so updates may take awhile! I only have one other chapter written that's not on Wattpad yet, and another in the making, so yeah, once they're all posted it'll be awhile before another's posted.  
> (M/N) = Mother Name  
> (R/N) = Random Name (I didn’t want to come up with a name so you get to choose one lol)

You and Dice chatted for awhile. He made you feel a lot better after the whole thing with your mom, and you were grateful, even if he wasn’t aware that he’d helped. Of course, you both did eventually have to go back home.  
“Can we meet here again sometime?” you asked, your eyes shining.  
“Of course,” Dice said with a smile. “When would you want to meet?”  
“Tomorrow,” you replied. “Can we meet tomorrow? At noon?”  
Dice nodded. “We best be heading home,” he said, standing up.  
“Yeah,” you said, your voice growing a bit quieter at the thought of having to go back to the castle. “Well, cya, Dice.”  
“Bye, (Y/N),” he said, waving.  
The two of you split up, you heading back to the Club Kingdom. You were happier than before, but still nervous at having to go back. You froze as you realized you didn’t have your badge. The guards wouldn’t let you back in.  
“Halt!” one of the guards said.  
“Shit...” you muttered quietly. “Hi,” you said, waving to the guard.  
“We can’t let you go back in,” the other said. “You don’t have a badge.”  
“I’m (M/N)’s daughter,” you said. “The Club Princess.”  
“You don’t have a badge,” he repeated. “You can’t go in.”  
You sighed. “Great...”  
The first guard hesitated slightly. “Hold on,” he told the second before addressing you. “If you can prove you are the Princess, we’ll let you in.”  
“You saw me come out of the kingdom,” you said. “And I was out here earlier with my friends. You saw, didn’t you?”  
He nodded slowly. “Yes...” he trailed off. “You need to prove more than that.”  
“You’ve seen me before, you know what I look like,” you protested. “And I know your name.”  
“What’s my name?” he asked - only royalty, other guards, and his family would know his name, so if you got it right, then it would prove that it was you.  
“(R/N),” you said.  
He glanced at the other guard. “Yes,” he nodded before moving aside. “Alright, fine, you can go in. But don’t forget your badge again, got it?”  
You nodded, thanking him. You walked back into the town, crossing your arms to keep yourself warmer. You paused in the road, not wanting to head home. You hesitated to step forward, then turned.  
You headed to Apryl’s house, knowing she’d let you stay there, provided she was awake. It took you a bit to find it, as you had taken a wrong turn. Eventually, however, you did make it to her house. You walked up the stairs, knocking on the door.  
Apryl’s mom answered, tired. “Oh, hello, (Y/N),” she yawned. “What are you doing out here so late?”  
“Is Apryl awake?” you asked lightly. “I need a place to stay for the night, and I was hoping I could stay here.”  
Her mom blinked before nodding slowly. “Y-yes, come on in. I’ll go wake Apryl,” she said, letting you in. “I’ll be back.”  
You waited in the living room until Apryl walked in, rubbing her eyes. “(Y/N)?” she yawned. “My mom said you wanted to spend the night. What’s up?”  
“I’ll-” your voice cracked as you spoke. “Explain in your room.”  
Apryl nodded. The two of you walked back to Apryl’s room. Apryl pulled out a mattress for you to sleep on. She got you a pillow and some blankets, and you sat down. Apryl sat down next to you, and you just broke down crying.  
You explained everything to Apryl, including meeting Dice outside the kingdoms. Apryl looked shocked, then wrapped her arms around you in a hug as you cried quietly into your hands. She comforted you.  
“I’ll kill her,” Apryl muttered, talking about your mom. “How could she do that?” She sighed. “You hadn’t told anyone else that she hit you?”  
You shook your head. “N-no,” you said quietly.  
Apryl sighed, then muttered something in Spanish before speaking to you. “(Y/N), you need to tell someone, they’ll get you help.”  
“Who can I tell, Apryl?” you asked. “Dice? He’s in another kingdom. My mother’s the queen! No one can do anything!”  
“If you tell enough people how cruel she is, they’ll revolt! They’ll try to throw her down, and you can become queen!” Apryl insisted.  
“I don’t want to be queen, Apryl! I don’t want to be a lone queen and-!” you cut yourself off with a small whine. “I’m sorry...”  
“No, don’t apologize,” Apryl said in a hushed voice. “Don’t worry, (Y/N), you can tell me anything. What were you going to say?”  
“It’s nothing,” you mumbled. “I swear.”  
Apryl gave you a pained look before she sighed. “You don’t have to tell me. But, yeah, you can stay here.” She coughed. “Are you tired?”  
You shook your head. “Not really.”  
“You need some sleep,” Apryl murmured. “You’ve had a rough night. Besides, if you want to meet with Dice tomorrow, you’ll need your sleep.”  
You blushed red. “H-hey, it’s at noon! I can stay up a little longer...”  
“(Y/N), it’s midnight. You were out for quite a long time,” Apryl said. “If your meeting is at noon, you’ll want to be there a bit earlier. And you’ll want to be well rested. So you’ll want eight hours of sleep...” You tuned her out as she spoke. You stared at the ground until she snapped her fingers in front of you. “Are you listening?”  
You shook your head. “No.”  
She let out an exasperated sigh. “(Y/N)!” She sighed again. “Alright, fine. Basically, you want to sleep now so you can get up early so you can get ready for your date with Dice.”  
“It’s not a date!” you protested, blushing a bright red. “It’s just a friendly get together, there’s nothing romantic between us.”  
“You keep telling that to yourself, honey,” Apryl rolled her eyes. “I know you love him, there’s obviously something going on between you.”  
You avoided eye contact, still blushing. “N-no there’s not!”  
“Mhm,” Apryl said sarcastically. “Now, you’ll want to head to bed, got it?” You opened your mouth to protest, but she cut you off. “Nah ah ah ah! No! No protesting. You’re going to bed, no buts!”  
You let out a sigh. “I don’t have any pajamas.”  
“(Y/N),” Apryl sighed. “Okay, fine. I have some you can borrow. I’m also guessing you won’t have anything but that to wear tomorrow?”  
“This is all I have, Apryl,” you said.  
“You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow,” Apryl said, getting up to get you pajamas. “You should be around my size.”  
“Why can’t I wear just this?” you asked, gesturing to your clothes.  
“You don’t want to wear the same thing, trust me,” Apryl said, tossing you some pajamas. “Tell me when you’re changed.” She walked out of the room, leaving you alone.  
You changed into the pajamas, carefully folding up your clothes afterwards. You paused for a moment before letting Apryl know you were changed. She went and sat on her bed while you laid down on the mattress.  
“Night, (Y/N),” Apryl said, turning off the lamp.  
“Night...” you said, closing your eyes.  
\---  
A/N: That was actually really fun to write, I’m not going to lie! I also realized this is going kinda slow, but I don’t want to rush it. If it’s going too slow just let me know!


	4. ~ Apryl's Help ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apryl helps you get ready for your hangout with Dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back to Devil’s Contract! This has a lot of links up here; you don’t need to look at them, it’s just if you want to get a better idea as to what the outfits look like! Also, I should specify this; this story is made for a female reader!  
> (H/L) = Hair Length  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> So uh for the clothing, here are links so you can look at them.  
> First one: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/52K6ou9u-BE/maxresdefault.jpg (last one)  
> Second one: https://www.herstylecode.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/casual-outfit-ideas-casual-outfits.jpg (first one)  
> Third one: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/OthZZIZzEmk/maxresdefault.jpg (mix of the middle and last)  
> Hairpin: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71%2BvUjfrzTL._SY355_.jpg

You woke up with a cold jolt as your blanket was torn off you by Apryl. “Apryl! What the hell?” you exclaimed, sitting up, shivering.  
“It’s time to start getting ready!” she chirped.  
“What time is it?” you asked, falling back onto your pillow.  
“About eight!”  
“Eight?!” you exclaimed. “Apryl!”  
“What? You need to get ready!” Apryl protested, grabbing your arm to pull you up. “Alrighty, up! We need to get you clothes, and we need to get you showered.”  
“I showered yesterday,” you grumbled. “And I have clothes!”  
“You are not wearing the same clothes you wore when you had a breakdown in front of him,” Apryl said, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Touche,” you muttered with a sigh. You pushed yourself up, your (H/L) (H/C) hair falling in front of your face. “Alright, fine. But I showered yesterday.”  
“You need to shower everyday, (Y/N),” Apryl said. “Alright, fine. So Dice likes purple, right?”  
You nodded. “I think so.”  
“Great. You go shower and I’ll get some outfits ready for you. Don’t worry, I’ll make it something you like,” Apryl winked. “You know where the bathroom is, right?”  
You nodded again. “Yeah.”  
“Great! Off you go,” Apryl hauled you onto your feet.  
You rolled your eyes, though you were smiling. You headed to the bathroom and got into the shower. It was about 15 minutes before you got out after washing your (H/L) hair. You wrapped a towel around your body and headed back to the room.  
You knocked on it. “Apryl?”  
“Come in!” Apryl said.  
You opened the door, peeking in. There were a few outfits picked out on the bed. Apryl showed them to you, then left to let you decide what to wear. She did do a good job picking them out - they all looked rather nice.  
One was a white shirt with a brown jacket over it, black leggings, and tan shoes. Another was a white tank top with gold accents, a pink sweater, blue jeans, pink earrings, a pink purse, and tan shoes. The last was a black shirt with a galaxy star on it, black leggings with galaxy accents, and black boots.  
You choose your favourite of the three outfits and put it on. You slip the shoes on, checking the time. It was only 8:20; she didn’t need to be there until 12! Apryl knocked then came in, observing the outfit she chose.  
“Nice!” she said, giving you a thumbs up. “That looks nice on you!”  
You gave her a smile. “Thanks.”  
“Now, we gotta do your hair,” Apryl smirked.  
“No,” you said instantly. “No. We’re just brushing it. I will not let you do some elaborate thing with my hair that comes undone at the slightest touch.”  
“Aw, but I’m so good at that!” Apryl said in a joking whine. “Alright, here,” she said, tossing you a brush. “Brush out your hair and let’s at least make it wavy.”  
You agree. You brush through your hair while chatting with Apryl. She knew a bit about Dice, him being a prince, so she told you about him, given your mother wouldn’t let you know about the other princes and princesses.  
Once you were done, Apryl took you to the bathroom. She plugged the hair curler in, and started curling your hair, still chatting aimlessly. You fell silent, letting her talk on. She paused when she noticed you weren’t talking.  
“You good?” she asked.  
“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking,” you reply. “Do you think everything’s going to go okay? Like, do you think mother’ll send guards after me?”  
“She won’t know where you are,” Apryl said in a humming voice. “So how could she send guards after you?”  
Apryl finished curling your hair, and added a beautiful, blue, gem butterfly hairpin to your hair after braiding it slightly. You twisted to look at your hair in the mirror. You did admit, it was beautiful.  
Suddenly, a loud knock could be heard at the door. You froze, as did Apryl. Apryl motioned for you to be quiet as she locked the bathroom door. You two listened quietly as Apryl’s mother went and opened the door.  
“Where is she?” a gruff voice asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Apryl’s mother asked, very confused.  
“Where is Princess (Y/N)?” he snapped.  
You and Apryl shared a look. Hush. Apryl mouthed, and you nodded. She unlocked the door and slipped out. You quickly locked it behind her.  
“What’s going on?” You could hear Apryl say.  
“We know Princess (Y/N) is here,” the guard said. “We’ve looked at the houses of Heidi, Lacy, and Eliza. She’s not there, so she must be here.”  
“What? (Y/N) isn’t here,” Apryl said, her voice puzzled. She was a great actor. “The last time I saw her was last night, after we split after hanging out. What happened? Is she missing?”  
“She ran off after speaking to her mother last night, and we haven’t seen her since,” the guard said. “If you’re lying, you’re getting thrown in jail.”  
“What could I gain from lying?” Apryl retorted.  
“Then you wouldn’t be afraid of us checking the house to make sure she isn’t here,” the guard said.  
“I don’t mind,” Apryl said confidently. “Come on in.”  
You felt fear run through you. What was Apryl doing? The guards were going to find you! You held your breath as you heart their footsteps pounding down the hall, and... they passed by the bathroom. They were checking the bedrooms first.  
Apryl knocked very quietly on the door. You unlocked it, looking out. Apryl pulled you quickly into the living room. You hear the guards move from Apryl’s room to her mother’s room, and Apryl quickly pulled you to the door.  
“You’re going out, and you’re going to run, got it?” Apryl said quietly. “You’re going to run as fast as you can and get out of here. I don’t care if it’s early, go to the bar you met Dice at. You stay there until he gets there. But don’t come back.”  
“Apryl, you’re going to get in major trouble!” you said, grabbing Apryl’s arm. “Come with me. I don’t want you in trouble.”  
Apryl shook her head lightly. The guards were walking back down the hall. “Hurry! I’ll distract them. I’ll be fine, (Y/N). Go!”  
She opened the door and pushed you out. The guards came out of the hall as you took off running. You heard shouting, and Apryl talking behind you, but you didn’t stop running. You ran to the edge of the kingdom, not looking back.  
You ran out, hearing guards shouting after you. People moved aside as you ran through the crowd, quickly losing the guards. You made your way to the bar you were at last night before you completely broke down. Again.  
\---  
A/N: Ya’ll are gonna hate me later if you like Apryl oops


	5. ~ (Play)date ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here we go! Also my cat keeps trying to walk across my keyboard stop it >:( still love 'er (gonna be an update to the A/N in the chapter I haven't posted to Wattpad yet that has to do with this, keep an eye out for it!)

“Well, if it ain’t miss (Y/N),” you heard the bartender say as he walked up. “What happened now? You okay kiddo?”  
“My friend’s going to get in so much trouble!” you exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few people nearby.  
“What happened?” he asked, pouring a glass of (F/D). He handed it to you; you tried to decline, but he said, “On the house.”  
You took it with a thank you and took a sip before speaking. “After I left I went to her house, and she decided to help me get ready for today,” you said. “And then guards showed up and they saw me running and she stayed back to distract them and she’s going to get in so much trouble and it’ll be all my fault!”  
“Woah, take a breath, kid,” he said. “It’ll be fine.”  
“I just don’t want her to get hurt because of me,” you sighed, setting your cup down. “If she does I’ll feel so bad.”  
“I bet she’ll be fine,” he replied, though he did look a bit nervous.  
“My mom’ll probably try to figure out where I am through her,” you grumbled. “She’ll never tell, and that’ll get her in even more trouble.”  
“She sounds like a great friend,” the bartender said. “So, what exactly’s happenin’ today? You said she helped you get ready.”  
“Me and Dice decided to meet up again, at noon,” you replied. “She said it sounded like a date but it’s just a hangout.”  
He raised a brow slightly, but brushed it off. “Nice.”  
“What time is it?” you asked suddenly. “I don’t know what time it is.”  
“It’s about 11,” he said, looking at a watch on his wrist. “You said noon, eh? That’ll be awhile yet. You have anything to pass the time?”  
You shook your head. “Unless I just wander about and look around, but I may accidentally run into a guard,” you replied.  
He looked around. Not too many people were at the bar. “I can teach ya some card games and tricks if ya like, to pass the time. Though when people come I gotta serve ‘em.”  
“Really?” you said. “Thanks,” you smiled.  
“No problem, kid,” he said, pulling out a card deck.  
You guys spent about 20 minutes playing card games. He taught you how to play Egyptian Ratscrew, and you guys played that for awhile. Eventually some people came by, so he gave you the deck. You shuffled it and started playing Solitaire by yourself.  
You didn’t realize how focused you were on the game until you heard someone behind you say, “You should move that queen onto that king.”  
Your turned around, a bit surprised, and saw Dice standing behind you, watching you play. “Oh, hi, Dice,” you said.  
He sat down next to you. “How long have you been here?” he asked.  
“Since 11,” you responded with a shrug.  
He looked concerned. “Why were you here so early?” You quickly explained what had happened that morning, and he looked even more concerned. “We should go get her,” Dice said, standing up quickly.  
“Woah there, calm down,” you said. “We can’t get back into the Club Kingdom.”  
“Why not?” he asked, looking down at you.  
You stood up next to him, realizing how tall he was. “Because you’re from the Heart Kingdom,” you said, pointing to his badge. “And my mother still has my badge. Plus, if I go back, she’s most certainly going to lock me up.”  
He sighed, sitting back down. “I hope she’s going to be okay.”  
“Yeah,” you replied, sitting down, too. “But hey, not much we can do about it.” You realized something with a jolt. “I can’t go back.”  
“What?”  
“After today, I can’t go back into the kingdom. My mom will lock me up!” you said, starting to freak out. “I don’t have anywhere I can stay!”  
Dice hesitated. “I’d offer to let you stay in the Heart Kingdom, but...” he trailed off. “It wouldn’t be much safer there either.” He called to the bartender. “Hey, we have a question.”  
The bartender walked back over. “Hmm?”  
“Do you know anyone (Y/N) could stay with for awhile?” Dice asked. “She can’t really go back to the kingdom.”  
Understanding flickered through the bartender’s eyes. “I’ve heard of a dragon that lives in the woods with a kettle and a spirit,” he said. “They’d probably let you stay with them for awhile.”  
“Where exactly are they in the forest?” you asked.  
“I’m not too sure, I’ve never seen them here before,” he shrugged. “Sorry, kiddo, wish I could help ya more.”  
“It’s fine,” you said with a small smile.  
Someone called the bartender away, leaving you and Dice to talk. You both tried to figure out somewhere you could stay, but you couldn’t think of anywhere. You paused when you heard a commotion behind you.  
“Alright, everyone, move!” a loud voice was shouting. “C’mon, out of the way, out of the way, get out of the way!”  
“That sounds like a guard,” you whispered to Dice, fear in your voice. Dice narrowed his eyes slightly.  
It was a guard. A troop of five guards pushed through the crowd, looking around. They were looking for you. You had turned to look at them, but turned back quickly to make it look like you were playing Solitaire. They knew your face.  
“Does anyone know where Princess (Y/N) is?” the guards were shouting. “Tell us or be subject to fines and prison!”  
Someone else at the bar glanced at you. You made eye contact with them, and recognition flashed through their eyes. You tried to speak to them, but they quickly called to the guards, who came rushing over.  
“Right there,” they said, pointing at you.  
The guards ran over to you. Dice quickly got up, standing between you and the guards. “What’s going on here?” Dice asked in a sharp voice.  
“Miss (Y/N) needs to come with us,” the main guard said gruffly. “Move aside now.”  
“I don’t believe she wants to go with you,” Dice said, holding his arm out in front of you as you ducked behind him.  
“Her mother is calling for her. She doesn’t have a choice,” the guard said. “Move or we will be forced to make you move.”  
Dice didn’t move. The guard reached forward and shoved Dice aside. You cried out, reaching for Dice, but two guards grabbed you. Two guards grabbed Dice, holding him back as the three other guards started marching you back to the kingdom.  
“Dice!” you cried out. “Dice!”  
“(Y/N)!” he called.  
You tried to get out of the grasp of the guards, but they held on tight. They marched you through the kingdom streets. You struggled, trying to get out as you felt tears gathering in your eyes. They didn’t let go.  
You got to the castle. They made their way to the throne room, where they threw you in. Apryl was in there, in front of the throne, which your mother sat on. Your mother glared down at you as you were thrown next to Apryl.  
“Ah, (Y/N), my lovely daughter,” your mother said, her voice a hiss like a snake. “How nice of you to finally show up.”  
\---  
A/N: Some of you are going to hate the Club Queen so much I already hate her and it’s only the fifth chapter.


	6. ~ If I Got Locked Away ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make a plan, but you have no idea what you're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had no idea what to name this chapter, oops.  
> (F/N) = Full Name (if your name isn’t a nickname, then just use your original name)

“What do you want?” you spat at your mother.  
“Where did you go last night?” she hissed at you.  
“Why do you need to know?” You raised your head, glaring at her.  
“You’re my daughter, I do believe I deserve to know,” she replied, glaring right back. “So, tell me, where were you?”  
“My Queen, if we may speak,” one of the guards who had brought you in said with a bow. “We have some important information about your daughter.”  
“You may speak.”  
“We found her outside the kingdom walls again,” he said, stepping forward slightly. “And she was with Prince Dice.”  
Your mother turned her gaze to you. “Prince Dice? Of the Heart Kingdom?”  
You and Apryl were silent. You glanced at Apryl. She was staring at the ground, her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched into fists. You looked back at your mother, narrowing your eyes. You spoke up.  
“I have the right to remain silent,” you spoke in a loud clear voice. “I don’t have to tell you anything, mother. I do believe I can hang out with who I want to hang out with, I can go where I want to go.”  
“You can go where you want to inside the kingdom,” your mom said, standing up. “And you can hang out with who you want to hang out with inside the kingdom.”  
“Why can’t I go outside the kingdom, huh?” you shot at her.  
“Because it’s dangerous for you out there!” your mother replied, her voice raising.  
“I can take care of myself!” you shouted. “You don’t control me, mom! I don’t even want to be royalty! I just want to live a normal life! Why can’t you just let me be happy?”  
“Because you are my daughter!” your mom shouted, her voice louder than yours as she stepped down from the throne, storming up to you. “You are my daughter, and I choose what you do! I control you, (F/N)!”  
Everyone fell into a stunned silence. Your mother glared down at you as you looked up at her, shock and horror on your face. You tried to speak, but your words just came out as a choke. You couldn’t say anything.  
“(Y/N),” Apryl whispered. “Are you okay?”  
Suddenly, a loud sound filled the air. Apryl fell back, shock on her face as she held it. Your mother had slapped her like she’d slapped you. You shook your head slightly, then blew up in your mother’s face. You grabbed her shoulder, twisting her around.  
“You do not hit my friends!” you screamed in her face. “You don’t hit anyone! You’re a terrible ruler! You don’t deserve to be queen, mom!” Your mom’s face contorted into anger; she opened her mouth to speak, but you cut her off. “No! You don’t get to talk! Think about what you’ve done, mom! Think about it!”  
“You do not speak to me like that!” your mom shouted. “Guards! Take her to her room and lock her in. Do not let her leave!”  
“Her door locks from the inside, My Queen,” a guard said.  
“I don’t care! Stand outside! Make it so she can’t get out!” your mother said, throwing her hands up. “Just make sure she’s locked in there!”  
You shouted at your mother as the guards grabbed you. They dragged you down the halls, you still screaming. They threw you into your room, closing it behind you. They stood outside, making it so you couldn’t get out.  
You shouted, banging on the door. After a few minutes, your voice grew tired. You fell back onto the floor, wrapping your arms around your knees. You held your forehead to your knees, but you didn’t cry. You’d cried too much in the past few days.  
After about thirty minutes of sitting there, you numbly got up. You didn’t make any sound, but you went and sat on your bed. You sat there, holding your head in your hands. Eventually you collapsed back onto your bed.  
You slipped the hairpin out of your hair, letting the braid it held in collapse. You took off your shoes, and then collapsed back onto the bed. You didn’t even bother turning off the light. You just closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

You woke up to a knocking at your door. You sat up as a servant walked in, holding breakfast on a tray. You were slightly confused before remembering you were trapped. You were a prisoner in your own house.  
“Here is your breakfast, princess,” the servant said, bowing after she put the tray down on the table next to your bed. “I’ll be back in thirty minutes to take the tray.”  
“Wait,” you said. “What happened to Apryl?”  
The servant looked confused. “Who’s Apryl?”  
“My friend, the other one my mother had in the throne room,” you said. “Do you know what my mother did to her?”  
The servant shook her head. “No, I don’t know. But I can get one of the guards to tell you what happened, if you’d like.”  
“Yes, please, I’d like that,” you nodded. “Thank you.”  
The servant walked out. She spoke to a guard outside, and the guard nodded. The guard poked his head into the room. You got up on shaking legs as the guard walked into the room completely. He started to speak.  
“So you want to know what happened to your friend, huh?” he asked.  
You nodded. “Yes, please.”  
“Your friend was thrown in the dungeons,” the guard said, a bit of a voice in his laugh. “She got thrown there for helping hide you. She was warned she’d get in trouble.”  
You felt your face go white. “But that’s not fair!” you protested.  
“So what?” the guard growled. “She broke the law.”  
You glared at the guard. He left, leaving you behind. You fell back onto the bed with a small sigh. You started eating the breakfast you had, but you weren’t very hungry. The servant came to get the tray. She hesitated to take it, as you hadn’t eaten much, but you told her to take it. You weren’t going to eat any more.  
What have I done to deserve this? You thought as you looked up at the ceiling. What has Apryl done? She’s done nothing wrong... You sat up. I need to get her out of here.  
You slipped off the bed and tiptoed over to the door. Guards were still out there. You needed to wait until they switched out, but then you remembered that most of the time, the new guards came before the old guards left. So that wasn’t going to work.  
How were you going to get out?  
\---  
A/N: I have a plan and you guys are all going to hate me :3c


	7. ~ Happy Halloween! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (late) HALLOWEEN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, and happy Halloween! Today there’s going to be three chapters! You heard me right, three! A Halloween special, and two normal chapters! This is the Halloween special, and after I post this, I’ll post the normal chapters!  
> **Please note, this does not take place in the actual timeline!**  
> Also note, that this was made yesterday, on Halloween!

You twisted around in the blue dress you were wearing. It was studded with sequins near the collar, and was cut in the front with a v-shape, leaving it like a tailcoat. You wore black leggings under it, black shoes, and a blue, peacock-feather hat that went along with the dress. You looked in the mirror, adjusting the hat slightly.  
“(Y/N)!” Apryl called from the other room. “Come on! We’ll be late!”  
“Coming!” you chirped, running out of the room.  
“Wow, (Y/N), you look pretty!” Heidi said once she got a glimpse of your dress. “Where did you find that dress?”  
“Outside the kingdom,” you responded. “It wasn’t too expensive.”  
“It looks like it would cost a lot,” Lacy said.  
“C’mon!” Apryl said. “Let’s go! Dice said he’d meet us outside the kingdom.” She made eye contact with you with a small smirk. “I bet he’ll like that dress.”  
“Shut up!” you said, your face red as you lightly punched her in the shoulder. She was laughing hysterically.  
“Alright, come on, let’s go,” Eliza said, hurrying you guys out the door. “We’re gonna be late! We don’t want to miss out on candy.”  
“No, we don’t,” Heidi agreed.  
The five of you wandered through the kingdom, towards the outskirts. You looked at your friend’s costumes. Heidi was a bee, Apryl was a shimmering butterfly, Lacy was a snowman, and Eliza was wearing a simple blue dress.  
“What are you supposed to be?” you asked Eliza.  
“A princess,” she said with a small curtsy. “None in particular.”  
“Nice,” you said with a smile.  
The five of you got out of the kingdom, and you were amazed at how many people there were. They were everywhere, flooding the trading posts. Everyone was dressed up in costumes, and nearly all of the trading posts were giving out candy.  
“Woah,” you breathed.  
“Where should we go first?” Heidi asked excitedly.  
“Everywhere!” Apryl squealed. “But why not start... there?” Apryl pointed to a booth, and you saw Dice standing at if. Of course. You had no doubt that Apryl was going to try and get you and Dice together today.  
“Sure,” Lacy shrugged.  
You all walked up to it. Apryl tapped Dice on the shoulder, and he turned around. His face lit up when he saw you guys. He gave you a hug, and you blushed slightly. Apryl let out a quiet laugh, and you glared at her.  
“You made it!” he said.  
“Yup,” Apryl said, popping the p. “(Y/N) was taking her sweet time.”  
“I was getting ready!” you protested.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Apryl joked, waving her hand. “Anyways, have you seen all the candy everyone is handing out? It’s amazing!”  
Dice let out a chuckle. “There certainly is a lot of candy,” he said.  
“Let’s go!” Eliza said, dragging you off by your wrist.  
Your group wandered around, gathering candy from the posts. Apryl struck up small conversation with quite a lot of the people running the stands, and she got lots of people to like her almost instantly.  
“You’re pretty popular,” you joked.  
Apryl laughed. “I’m just being friendly.”  
Apryl stopped as a boy about your age walked by. She watched him walk past, a slight blush on her cheeks. You took your chance and nudged her with a wink. She let out a small cry of protest, pushing your shoulder.  
“You know how I feel!” you said with a laugh.  
Dice looked confused. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing!” you said innocently, batting your eyes at him.  
He blushed, and you ran away laughing. You ran after the boy to tell him your friend had a crush on him. Apryl knew what you were doing, and she took off after you. She grabbed your arm, pulling you back. You lost sight of him.  
“Nooo!” she protested.  
You laughed again. “Haha!”  
You and your friends continued going around, trick or treating. Eventually, it grew dark, so you had to say bye to Dice. You waved to him as you walked back to your kingdom with your friends. The guards let you in without a protest.  
You all went over to Apryl’s house. The five of you exchanged candy, trading yours for theirs. After about 10 minutes, you were all happy with what you got. You all changed out of your costumes - you were all having a sleepover at Apryl’s.  
You stayed awake for awhile, eating candy and chatting. You chatted about costumes, birds (that was a weird one), and eventually, the topic got to crushes. Apryl instantly started trying to find out your crush.  
“It’s Dice, isn’t it?” she said.  
“And what about that boyfriend of yours, hmm?” you shot back, giving her a smug look. “That boy we saw outside the kingdom, hmm?”  
She threw a pillow at you. “It’s just a crush, it’ll go away!” she exclaimed before face planting into her pillow. She said something, but it was muffled.  
“What was that?” you asked.  
“Nothing!” she said quickly.  
You guys got off that topic. Over the next 30 minutes, Heidi, Lacy, and Eliza fell asleep. You and Apryl both grew tired, so you two headed to bed. You closed your eyes as the lights turned out, and you felt really happy.  
Today had been a good day.  
\---  
A/N: Okay, so this is slightly canon now! The boy that Apryl has a crush on will return, but that’s about it, lol. idk what to name the boy, so just comment name ideas!  
Happy Halloween!


	8. ~ Caught ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initiate procedure green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh oh spaghetti-oh

You’d managed to sneak out when the guards were gone for one minute. They were gone, so you left the room quickly. You snuck down the halls, hiding in closets to avoid guards and servants. You knew where the dungeons were, but you were unsure how to get there from where you were.  
You heard footsteps coming down the hall, so you ducked into a closet, quietly closing the door. The footsteps stopped in front of the closet, and you held your breath. A servant opened the door, looking around inside.  
The servant walked in, still looking around. You were hiding behind a shelf, so he couldn’t see you unless he walked in further. He started rummaging through some things on the shelf across from the one you were hiding behind.  
Please don’t turn around. You silently pleaded.  
The servant grabbed what he wanted, then started to walk out. You shifted slightly, and accidentally knocked against something with your arm. You froze as it fell to the ground with a clatter.  
Shit.  
The servant turned around quickly, his eyes scanning through the room. He swiftly moved towards you, and he turned to look. You two made eye contact, and you quickly stood up. He reached towards the door, but you grabbed his arm.  
“Wait!” you said quietly. “Wait.”  
“W-what do you want?” he asked, fear in his voice.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” you said. “I just want to get to the dungeons, but I don’t know where I am. Can you help me?”  
He thought for a moment, then slowly nodded. “Y-yes, I can do that.”  
“Thank you,” you said, letting go of his arm.  
“Come on,” he beckoned to you.  
He left the closet, and you peeked out. No guards. You walked out after him, closing the door behind you. You followed him through the unfamiliar halls - you’d never been through the whole castle before, since you spent most of your time out and about.  
The halls started to get more familiar. But in a bad way. You stopped as the servant continued walking. You knew where you were, and it wasn’t towards the dungeons. The servant had betrayed you. He was leading you to your mother.  
“This isn’t the way to the dungeons,” you said to the servant, who’d stopped once he realized you weren’t following.  
“It’s a quicker way to the dungeons,” he replied. “But we need to pass by the queen’s room.”  
“You’re not going to turn me in, are you?” you asked suspiciously, stepping back. “Because I don’t remember a way to the dungeons through here.”  
“Oh, trust me, I won’t turn you in, and there is a way to the dungeons,” he said quickly - almost too quickly.  
You didn’t fully trust him, but you still followed him down the hall. He was quiet, but moved quickly. He seemed nervous about something. He stopped at a door, and once you realized what door it was, dread sunk through your body.  
“Oh hell no,” you said.  
You twisted around to run, but he grabbed your arm. You being a small girl, he was easily stronger than you. You tried to break free of his grasp, but you couldn’t. He knocked on your mother’s door, and she opened it, irritated.  
“What?” she snapped, then she saw you. “What is going on here?”  
“She escaped, your highness,” the servant said. “She was trying to make her way to the dungeons when I found her.”  
“You lied to me!” you shouted at the servant.  
“I’m loyal to my queen,” he growled.  
“Oh, dear, (Y/N), what will I do with you?” your mother sighed. “You just don’t stop trying to escape! I didn’t want to have to do this, but...” She called some guards over. “Guards! Begin procedure green.”  
You were confused. What was procedure green? The guards, however, instantly knew what it was. They nodded, bowed, then rushed off down the hall. A few more guards grabbed you from the servant, and he was dismissed.  
After a few minutes, a guard walked down the hall to speak to your mother. “My queen, procedure green is ready,” he said with a bow.  
“Perfect,” your mother said, an evil smile spreading through her face. “Come along, (Y/N)! We must prepare you.”  
“What the hell do you want?” you spat at her as the guards dragged you after her. “What are you planning?”  
“You’ll see,” she hummed in a cheery voice.  
She walked happily down the hall, the guards forcing you after her. She opened a large, metal door, and the guards shoved you in. She followed you in, then closed and locked the door. A bright light blinded you, and when you could see again, the guards had thrown you onto a chair and tied down your wrists and ankles.  
“What-?” you started, but your mother cut you off.  
“You see, (Y/N), I was prepared for if something like this ever happened,” she began. “You were way too persistent for my liking. You hated being royalty, you wanted to leave. You were never the daughter I expected from you!”  
“Because I’m my own person! I don’t have to be whatever twisted child you want of me!” you snapped at her.  
“Shut up!” she shouted before composing herself again. “You are my daughter, (Y/N), and I made you to be the way I wanted. When you didn’t turn out that way, it disappointed me. It made me upset.” She sighed. “So, I prepared a way to make you perfect!”  
You narrowed your eyes. “What are you talking about?”  
“I found a way to make you the perfect daughter I always wanted, (Y/N). The daughter that falls in love with a nice man from our kingdom, the daughter that wants to be queen. The daughter that doesn’t have awful friends, the daughter that doesn’t try to escape.” She paused, then leaned close to you. “The daughter that listens to me.”  
You froze, chills shivering down your spine. You tried to pull your wrists out of the rope, but it was too tight. You only succeeded in hurting your wrists. Your mother smiled at you before motioning to the guards.  
“Guards!” she said, not breaking her eye contact with you, her smile spreading widely across her face. “Begin procedure green.”  
\---  
A/N: Yes the Club Queen is a bitch.  
Also I chose the name “procedure green” because like,, Alice of Human sacrifice,,, the club is green,,, har har,, yeeaaah kinda stupid buT HEY


	9. ~ Perfect Princess ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is alright... to some of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy this chapter’s going to be fun to write :’)

You sat up, sunlight filtering into your room. You smiled and quickly got dressed in a nice, pink dress. You said hello to the servants as you went to get breakfast with your mother. You sat down next to her at the table.  
“Hello, (Y/N)!” your mother chirped. “Are you feeling alright this morning? You weren’t feeling too great yesterday.”  
“Oh, I feel much better, mother!” you said in a cheery voice. “What’s for breakfast today, and what are we doing?”  
“Rose and Cilandra want to hang out with you today,” your mother replied. “So you’ll be going out with them. Breakfast is cinnamon french toast and hot chocolate!”  
“Oh, today sounds wonderful!” you said as servants started to bring out the food. “Is this outfit good for today, mother?”  
“It’s most certainly wonderful,” your mother answered. “Oh, and Aaron is coming with you girls, too! He’s such a fine young man. You should try to persuade him to date you!”  
You blushed slightly. “But mother...”  
“No buts, (Y/N)! He would make a wonderful future king! So do try to court him, yes?” she said, running her hand through your hair. “Good girl. Now, hurry up and eat! You still need to do your makeup and hair.”  
You nodded and ate quickly. You bade your mother goodbye, then hurried to your room. You brushed through your hair, putting it into a nice braid. You put on makeup - blush, eyeshadow, lipstick. Then you looked in the mirror.  
You were beautiful. You loved being a princess. You had so many nice outfits, and so much nice makeup. It was amazing! Plus, you did have a lot of spare time to try out things with the different outfits and makeup.  
“(Y/N)!” a servant called. “Rose and Cilandra are here!”  
“Oh, lovely!” you said with a smile. “I’ll be right out!”  
You put on some nice red heels, then walked out. Rose was wearing a red dress and red makeup, while Cilandra was wearing an icy blue dress with blue eyeshadow. They smiled at you as you walked up.  
“(Y/N)!” Cilandra said, giving you a hug. “I’m so glad we get to hang out today!”  
“Same!” you replied, returning the hug. “Oh my God, did you hear? My mom said (B/N) was coming to hang out with us today!”  
Rose and Cilandra squealed. “He’s so handsome!” Rose said.  
“And smart and strong!” Cilandra added.  
“Mom told me to try and court him,” you said with a dreamy sigh. “I think I’ll try! He’s so nice, and he would make a nice future king and husband...”  
“Go for it, girl!” Rose said, nudging you with your arm. “Come on! Let’s go look through the jewelry shop. Do you have coins, (Y/N)?”  
“Yup!” you said, holding up a pretty pink purse with lots of coins inside. “We can buy anything we want!”  
“If your mom fine with it?” Cilandra asked, and you nodded.  
“Well, duh! Otherwise she wouldn’t have given me the coins, silly!” you laughed. “Come on! Let’s head out!”  
The three of you walked out of the castle, laughing. You wandered through jewelry shops close to the castle. Rose and Cilandra bought a few things, but you were mainly just looking. The three of you stopped when you saw another group of three girls up ahead.  
“Ugh, is that Heidi, Lacy, and Eliza?” Rose said in disgust.  
“Ew, it totally is!” Cilandra agreed. “Gross! What do they think they’re doing, coming around here? This is for rich and wanted people, not peasants like them.”  
For some reason, you felt bad for the three, but you decided not to dwell on it. “(Y/N)!” Heidi said, running up to you. “What are you doing?”  
“What do you mean?” you asked, puzzled. “I’m not allowed to hang out with my friends?”  
“Friends?” Lacy looked horrified as she walked up next to Heidi. “What do you mean, ‘friends’? I thought you hated them!”  
“They’re my best friends!” you said, very confused. “Who do you think you are, peasant? Coming here and telling me I can’t hang out with my best friends!”  
Lacy froze. “Peasant? (Y/N), what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong with me!” you said, narrowing your eyes at them. “Why are you speaking as if we’re friends?”  
“Because we are!” Eliza protested. “We’ve been best friends for years! All of us, including Apryl! Speaking of which, where is she?”  
“Oh, her?” Rose laughed. “Apryl got arrested, didn’t you hear? She’s locked up in the dungeons right now!”  
The three looked horrified. “No!” Heidi cried. “(Y/N), how could you let your mother do this?”  
“My mother does what she wants,” you shrugged. “Who am I to question her? Besides, she’s a good mother!”  
“Good mother?” Lacy scoffed. “Since when has she ever been a good mother? You hate her, (Y/N)! She’s done something to you!”  
“She’s done nothing to me! She’s a good mother,” you growled.  
“Come on, (Y/N), let’s get out of here,” Rose said, grabbing your arm.  
“Yeah, these peasants are wasting our time,” Cilandra agreed.  
You said nothing as they dragged you away. You glanced back at the three, and they looked heartbroken. Eliza had tears in her eyes, Heidi was hugging her. Lacy was giving death glares to Rose and Cilandra, muttering something under her breath.  
You really did feel bad for them.  
Hold up, why do I care? You scoffed to yourself. They are peasants. They don’t deserve my time, especially after that stunt they pulled!  
“Oh, my, gosh! (Y/N)!” Rose said, suddenly shaking you. “Look, look, look! It’s Aaron! Oh, he’s so much cuter in person!”  
“Ah! I finally get to meet him!” Cilandra squealed. “Come on!”  
She dragged you and Rose over to Aaron. “Hello, lovely ladies,” he said with a bow. “I assume you are Rose, Cilandra, and (Y/N)?”  
“Yes!” Cilandra said. “I’m Cilandra, that’s Rose, and that’s (Y/N)!”  
Aaron looked at you, his eyes seeming to shine. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)! I’ve been looking forward to those for a long time.  
“O-oh, thank you!” you said, blushing slightly. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you too, Aaron! My mother’s told me all about you!”  
“I’m glad,” he said, bowing to you again. “So, where might we be going on this nice, fine day, ladies?”  
\---  
A/N: I was going to let you choose Aaron’s name but I kept calling him Aaron in my mind and didn’t want (B/N) everywhere so uh. Aaron it is.  
Please feel free to leave criticism for me! I appreciate it!


	10. ~ The Secret ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacy doesn't trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I,,, have no idea where I’m going with this I’m sorry
> 
> Also, important note! In an earlier chapter, I posted that my cat kept trying to walk across my keyboard (she just did ack) and SO I was wondering if you guys wanted something?? Similar to a face reveal? I probably wouldn't show my face since I don't actually really like being in pictures but I can like,, show you my cats lol  
> Cat reveal lmao  
> Maybe in time I'll do a face reveal, but for now, if you want, you'll have to stick with a cat reveal. Okay that's a complete and utter lie yes I'm eventually going to do a face reveal sometime when I can get a picture with my friends
> 
> Anyways onto the chapter
> 
> Find the story on Wattpad!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/644075419-devil%27s-contract-king-dice-x-reader-king-and-queen

You let Rose and Cilandra drag you around for the rest of the day. You didn’t even try to protest or talk. They weren’t too worried - they were too busy talking to Aaron. Who kept trying to talk to you. But you just didn’t want to talk.  
“Are you alright, miss (Y/N)?” Aaron asked.  
“Fine,” you mumbled. “Just tired.”  
“You didn’t seem tired earlier,” Rose commented. “Was it those peasants? Ugh, they’re so stupid. I’m sorry they came up to us, (Y/N).”  
“It’s not that,” you said. “I just feel like... I’m forgetting something. And I feel bad for them. I don’t know... I’m tired.”  
Rose and Cilandra shared a look. “You’re fine!” Cilandra chirped. “I understand if you’re tired. Do you want to head back to the castle?”  
“No, I’m fine, I just don’t want to talk,” you replied.  
Rose and Cilandra shared another look, which was starting to concern you. “Are you sure? You should get sleep if you’re tired,” Rose said.  
“I’m fine! Guys, I’m fine,” you said, stopping.  
“Are you sure-?” Cilandra asked.  
“UGH! I’m fine!” you shouted. “Why can’t you guys accept that?”  
“We’re only worried for you!” Rose said quickly. “We just want you to be okay, (Y/N)! We only want what’s best for you!”  
“Just, leave me alone!” you said, turning around and running off.  
You didn’t know where you were going, just that you were going into the city. Deeper into the city, where the poor were. You slowed to a walk, wiping your arm over your eyes to break the tears in them.  
God... You thought. I just...  
You couldn’t finish your thoughts. You just walked, hoping to clear your head. Many people looked at you, then turned away, shuffling past you. You realized you were heading in the direction of the outskirts of the kingdom, and quickly turned around. Your mother still didn’t let you out of the kingdom, but you were fine with that. You liked staying inside the kingdom.  
“(Y/N)?” You let out a frustrated sigh as you heard Heidi behind you. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Rose and Cilandra.”  
You whirled around, glaring at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, do I have to be with them everywhere?” you snapped.  
Heidi took a step back. “S-sorry...”  
You glared at her again before you let out a breath. “No, I should be sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, here or earlier.”  
Heidi looked fearful. “You seem... so different, (Y/N).”  
“What do you mean?” you asked, tilting your head slightly.  
“We used to be friends,” Heidi whispered. “Me and you and Apryl and Lacy and Eliza. The five of us used to be best friends. Do you remember that?”  
“I’ve never been friends with you,” you said, a bit angrilly. “Mother always said you guys were trouble, and I would get in trouble if I was around you.”  
“Then why are you still talking to me?” Heidi asked, stepping slightly closer. “If you don’t want to talk to me, why don’t you just leave?”  
“I don’t know!” you cried. “My memories just... they don’t want me to leave!”  
“What do you mean?” Heidi asked, confused.  
“I don’t even know myself,” you huffed, feeling tears pooling in your eyes. “I honestly, truly have no idea what my life even is...” Heidi looked very confused, so you spoke again. “My mom has told me all these things, and I have all these memories, but it feels like, deep down, there’s a small pull, a tug. Something urging me to look deeper, to try and find... the hidden meaning, I guess you could say.” You looked up and met eye contact with her. “The secret.”  
“(Y/N),” Heidi whispered, trailing off. “Apryl can help you.”  
You jerked back slightly. “Apryl? My mother told me she was in jail because she had committed treason against the kingdom.”  
Heidi shook her head, just the smallest bit. “No,” she said in a voice so quiet you almost couldn’t hear her. “That’s not the truth.”  
You tilted your head. “How so?”  
“Apryl helped you, (Y/N),” Heidi said, her voice cracking, and you noticed tears in her eyes too. “She helped you and your mother hated it.”  
“How could she have helped me when I’ve never spoken to her in my life?” you whispered, wiping the tears in your eyes with the back of your hand.  
“We used to be friends,” Heidi sighed. “Apryl and you... you two were close. When...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Apryl best explain.”  
“Apryl’s in prison,” you protested. “How can she explain?”  
“We’ll need to get her out,” Heidi replied, a glint in her eye you swore you’ve never seen before, even though you never spoke to her. It really did seem like the two of you were friends. “I know who can help.”  
“Who?” you asked.  
“Lacy, Eliza,” she said. She seemed as if she was about to say something, but she hesitated. “Er, the bartender might want to help.”  
“Which one?” you asked, raising a brow.  
“The one outside the kingdom,” she chirped quickly, as if trying to cover up her fumble of words. “I can get Lacy and Eliza to go get him.”  
“If he’s outside the kingdom I doubt he can get in,” you let out a small laugh. “Especially if he’s a banished one.”  
“He left,” Heidi defended. “And true. Alright, fine, just Lacy and Eliza. But that’s fine. The four of us had to get Apryl out of trouble a lot before.”  
You didn’t bother correcting her. Might as well go along with this, perhaps it would help settle the uneasy feeling lurking in the depths of your mind. You followed her through the calm city streets until you came to Lacy’s house. It felt familiar.  
Heidi motioned for you to stay there, then she went and knocked on the door. You waited as she spoke to Lacy, then Lacy glanced at you and nodded. Both Lacy and Eliza walked out of the house, and you noticed with an unfamiliar pang of emotion that Eliza had been crying.  
“(Y/N),” Lacy nodded to you, giving Heidi a glare when Heidi elbowed her.  
“Hi,” you said quietly, waving slightly.  
“So we’re getting Apryl back?” Eliza said, trying to look as if she hadn’t been crying, though it was quite obvious.  
“That’s the plan,” Heidi replied.  
“Do you even have a plan?” Lacy asked.  
“Er...”  
“Let’s take that as a no.”  
You smiled and let out a small laugh. This seemed familiar. Heidi laughed alongside you, and Lacy eventually gave out a small chuckle. Seeing them laugh... it made you feel really happy, though you were unsure why.  
“We should hurry,” you said. “I know the castle’s schedule, as what mine is supposed to be. Supposing Cilandra and Rose haven’t told mother I ran off, we should only have about an hour to get in and get Apryl.”  
Heidi nodded and started off with Eliza. You followed them, while Lacy took the rear. This felt unfamiliar compare to everything else. You could have sworn you were all normally next to each other, but that was absurd...  
Lacy pulled you back by the arm. “Hey, I want to talk to you,” she said quietly, waving to Heidi as Heidi looked back. “We’ll be a second.”  
Once Heidi and Eliza had walked a bit further away, you looked at Lacy. “What did you want to talk about?” you asked.  
“Why are you helping us?” The words sounded harsh, accusing, angry. They cut through the air, taking you by surprise. She sounded bitter.  
“What?” you questioned, taking a small step backwards.  
“Why are you helping us, after what you’ve done in the past day?” Lacy spat. “Get bored of your new castle friends?”  
“Lacy, I-”  
“Don’t speak to me with that tone!” Lacy said sharply. “You’re not (Y/N)! You’re a fake! So don’t speak to me the same as her!” You realized that Lacy’s voice was wavering, and she sounded on the verge of tears.  
“Let me explain,” you said quietly, not wanting to hurt her. “I don’t know what’s going on, Lacy. I feel weird inside. Hanging out with those two seems natural, but it’s unfamiliar. I have memories of being friends with them, but they don’t seem like they’re mine. They seem like they’re fake. And it feels like there’s... something slithering, waiting, in my mind, for the right moment to come out. And I want it to.” You took a breath. “I’m missing something, I know it. A piece of the puzzle. And I need that piece. But Apryl’s the one who can help the most. I need her help if I ever want to figure this out. This isn’t just for you, this is also for me,” you finally stopped with a sigh before continuing, much slower after you realized how fast you had started to speak. “I feel like I’m the same, Lacy, but I know I’m not. Something happened.”  
Lacy looked stunned. “(Y/N)...” She shook her head. “No. Until you recover this piece of the puzzle or whatever, I don’t trust you fully. Until you’re the same (Y/N) as before, I can’t trust you. I can’t let you hurt me, Eliza, Heidi, or Apryl. I have to stand up here.” She stood up straighter. “I understand, (Y/N), but I can’t let you hurt us. I hope you understand. I’ll let you help us get Apryl, but if she can’t help... I’m taking them away, and you won’t ever have to see us again.” She practically spat the last words, but it sounded almost like a sob. It was odd, and you had never seen such an emotion.  
“I understand, Lacy,” you said with a small nod of your head. “We should get back to Heidi and Eliza. They must be worried.”  
You two walked in silence.  
\---  
A/N: So that wasn’t?? Exactly what I was going for but hey. It worked. I do now have a general idea of where to go with these next few chapters... so yeet!


	11. ~ Merry Christmas! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! A Christmas special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY! Sorry for kind of... vanishing for a few months here! I quickly whipped up this Christmas special as a sign that I’m still here, and to wish you guys a Merry Christmas! The next chapter is in progress, so do note that once that’s done, I’ll (hopefully) be posting more! I’ve gotten more inspiration for this story, and although I lost all my notes on it (yeah, the past few months have been kinda rough, I lost my computer (I’m using my moms)), I’m still workin’! Now enjoy!
> 
> So uh, while I was writing this I realized how long the song was, so yeehaw. I thought of this on the way back from my grandma’s and I didn’t quite get to listen to the full song so I didn’t know it was nearly 4 minutes before I started writing pft.
> 
> Anyways, here’s the song if ya want to listen along!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK0z1S8SwZc

It was Christmas. It was snowing, and you and your friends decided to go to a performance in your kingdom. Dice was there alongside you all; the performance was in a different kingdom every year, and those from the other three kingdoms were welcome to join.

Anyone who wanted could sing could go up and sing, or dance, or do anything, as long as it had Christmas spirit! You and Apryl had a little something planned... Heidi, Lacy, and Dice figured something was going on, while Eliza was pure as could be.

You were walking next to Dice, but slowed down to talk to Apryl. “Got it?” you whispered to her as you stepped alongside her. Apryl nodded. “Good. Do you know where you’re gonna be?”

“Yup,” Apryl responded. “This is gonna be great, (Y/N). He’ll- they’ll all love it,” she quickly caught herself as Dice looked back. “Oh, we’re here.”

You hadn’t been to the celebration before in your life; your mother forbade it. But, since it was in the club kingdom, you begged her to go, and she finally caved in. She said as long as you didn’t try anything. Well, you were certainly getting in trouble tonight.

You and your friends settled down to watch the celebration. Your mother welcomed everyone, then people sang, danced, a few even did gymnastics and other talents. It was like one big talent show. Finally, it was your turn. You and Apryl both stood up.

You sauntered onto the stage and grabbed the mic. Apryl went over and chose the music before giving you a thumbs up. You smiled back at her, and she went to the side of the stage (it was an outdoor stage). You saw your mom giving you the death glare, and as the music started playing, you gave her a wave.

 

_ “I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” _

People started quieting down, hearing you start to sing.

 

_ “There is just one thing I need.” _

You noticed people were starting to recognize the song.

 

_ “I don’t care about the presents,” _

You walked slowly across to the other side of the stage, now standing in front of your mother.

 

_ “Underneath the Christmas tree.” _

She hissed something at you, but you walked away before you could hear it.

 

_ “I just want you for my own,” _

You looked at Dice, who looked a little curious. He didn’t know, but he would soon enough.

 

_ “More than you could ever know,” _

Lacy and Heidi were giving you knowing looks, and you smiled.

 

_ “Make my wish come true.” _

You walked towards the front of the stage, close to the audience.

 

_ “All I want for Christmas,” _

You reached your arm out towards your friends, grabbing onto Dice’s sleeve.

 

_ “Is you.” _

You pulled him up onto the stage with you, earning a surprised look from him.

 

_ “I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” _

You grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with yours.

 

_ “There is just one thing I need.” _

You turned your gaze towards your mother, who looked furious.

 

_ “And I don’t care about the presents,” _

You smirked at her, earning a glare as she narrowed her eyes, her face turning red with anger.

 

_ “Underneath the Christmas tree.” _

You turned your attention back to the audience, who had started clapping along to the beat.

 

_ “I don’t need to hang my stocking,” _

You looked at Dice, whose face was red at this point, and you let out an inward laugh.

 

_ “There upon the fireplace.” _

From the corner of your eye, you saw your mother making her way towards you. Oops.

 

_ “Santa Claus won’t make me happy,” _

Your mother tore you from Dice’s side, but you kept singing, acting as if that was part of the act.

 

_ “With a toy on Christmas day.” _

In an attempt to stop you, your mother grabbed the mic, but you sang loud and clear without it.

 

_ “I just want you for my own,” _

You raised your arms to your mother’s shoulders, looking into her eyes with a mischievous grin.

 

_ “More than you could ever know,” _

You twisted, twirling her around and out of your way as you continued singing.

 

_ “Make my wish come true.” _

You turned your head to look at Dice, a smile on your face.

 

_ “All I want for Christmas is you.” _

You reached over to grab his hand, and he smiled back at you.

 

_ “You, baby,” _

He raised your hand before spinning you so you two were face to face.

 

_ “Oh I won’t ask for much this Christmas,” _

You blushed slightly as you realized that Dice had started singing along with you.

 

_ “I won’t even wish for snow.” _

You glanced up and saw Apryl in a nearby tree, who had a smirk on her face.

 

_ “And I’m just gonna keep on waiting,” _

Apryl gave you a thumbs up, and you smiled, still singing.

 

_ “Underneath the mistletoe.” _

Apryl raised the mistletoe, her smirk deepening, but she didn’t hang it above you two. Yet.

 

_ “I won’t make a list and send it,” _

Dice twirled you around, and you let go of his hand to leap to the other side of the stange, your movements matching up perfectly.

 

_ “To the North Pole for Saint Nick.” _

Dice looked surprised, but went along with the act. You spun around before reaching for his hand, which he gladly accepted.

 

_ “I won’t even stay awake to,” _

Dice drew you close to him, his other hand on your back while your open hand landed on his shoulder. You looked up into his eyes.

 

_ “Hear those magic reindeer click.” _

You swore you could hear Apryl snicker above the music.

 

_ “‘Cause I just want you here tonight,” _

You saw your mother making her way towards you two again.

 

_ “Holding onto me so tight.” _

She grabbed Dice’s shoulders and pulled him back, earning a surprised look from Dice.

 

_ “What more can I do?” _

Your mother put herself between you and Dice, grabbing your arm.

 

_ “Baby all I want for Christmas is you.” _

She tugged on your arm, trying to get you off the stage, but you tore your arm away from her grasp, rolling your eyes.

 

_ “You... baby.” _

You pushed your mother out of the way with one hand before you hugged Dice.

 

_ “Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere” _

You looked up at the shining lights, which were shifting colours, and the lights glittering on the houses surrounding the stage and in the distance.

 

_ “And the sound of children’s laughter fills the air.” _

You looked towards the audience and saw, behind them, in the streets, children laughing and playing while their parents watched the performance.

 

_ “And everyone is singing,” _

People raised their voices to sing alongside the two of you.

 

_ “I hear those sleigh bells ringing.” _

You gazed up at Dice’s green eyes; they matched with the green Christmas lights.

 

_ “Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need? Won’t you please bring my baby to me?” _

At this point, it was more the audience was singing while you and Dice were up on the stage, smiling and dancing.

 

_ “Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” _

You raised your voice to rejoin in the singing.

 

_ “This is all I’m asking for.” _

Dice joined in, and your voices rang clear through the night.

 

_ “I just want to see my baby.” _

You realized that it had started to turn night, but with the lights, it was bright as could be.

 

_ “Standing right outside my door.” _

You looked up and made eye contact with Apryl.

 

_ “Oh I just want you for my own.” _

You gave her a smile, and she gave you a questioning thumbs up.

 

_ “More than you could ever know.” _

You gave her a small nod before looking back at Dice’s eyes.

 

_ “Make my wish come true.” _

You see Apryl hang the mistletoe, and the audience starts shouting and pointing.

 

_ “Baby all I want for Christmas is you.” _

Dice looks up at the mistletoe, turning a shade of red before he looks back down at you.

 

_ “All I want for Christmas is you baby.” _

You and Dice both trail off, looking into each others eyes.

 

_ “All I want for Christmas is you baby.” _

The audience starts trailing off alongside the song.

 

_ “All I want for Christmas is you baby.” _

You and Dice both lean forward, connecting the distance between you two.

 

The audience goes wild. Your mother, obviously, is fuming with anger. When you two break apart, she stomps over, grabbing your arm. You sigh as she drags you away from Dice, shouting at you. You wave at the audience (the audience was still cheering) as your mother drags you off behind the stage.

“I can’t believe you did that, he’s from another kingdom, you...” Her words faded as you stopped paying attention, more thinking about what you had done.

He did love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we go! Of course, this isn’t canon (right now :etes:), but it was still fun to do! I did lose ideas near the end, as you can probably tell, lol, but I still got it done!  
> Merry Christmas everyone <33


	12. Announcements

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting recently, after I posted that other chapter my computer died. I only recently got my computer back.

I have a few important announcements to make, though.

First off, I'm going on haitus! I have no inspiration to write Devil's Contract right now, so until I get a few more chapters out and can really get progress going on the book again (or until I get inspiration for another book), I'll be going on haitus.

Second, this account will no longer JUST be used for King Dice x reader stories! As I go in and out of becoming obsessed with other things (such as Miraculous Ladybug or Hazbin Hotel), I'll be writing x readers for characters from those shows too.  
No, this doesn't mean I'll be cancelling Devil's Contract! I know how irritating it is to really like a story, only for it to get cancelled. So I'll be finishing up Devil's Contract (making it the ONLY story in King and Queen, I'll finish everything up in it) and moving onto other things.

That's about it! I'm also fine with people requesting certain things from stories that I have published. Meaning, if I've published a Cuphead story, you can request any character x reader from Cuphead! If I've published a Miraculous Ladybug story, you can request any character x reader from ML.  
All of these requests will be put into one-shot stories of that series. i.e., I'll have a Cuphead story of various one-shots, Miraculous Ladybug various one-shots, etc etc.  
Feel free to request story ideas for these one-shots as well! Examples being things like Villain!Reader x Chat Noir, Angel!Reader x Alastor, etc (both of those I will be using in stories btw so don't request those lol).

Aaand that's all! Thanks for sticking around <33


End file.
